1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-color marker editing system for detecting a marker that has been designated to edit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a color image processing apparatus, e.g., a color copying machine, a color image on an original document is read and separated into three color image data signals. The color image is stored in the form of the color image data. Various types of processings such as magnification/reduction and partial color change processing are applied to the color image data. The partial color change processing means an image editing process in which image data inside or outside an image area that has been designated is recorded in the color used for the area designation, for example.
To be more specific, when an image area A is designated with a blue marker as shown in FIG. 1(a), the image is recorded in the color used for the area designation as shown in FIG. 1(b). When an area B is designated by a red marker as shown in FIG. 1(c), the image on the area other than the designated area is painted out with the red color used for the area designation. To detect the marker color, the color original is illuminated with light, and the reflected light therefrom is read by the combination of a lens and R, G and B sensors. The refractive index of the lens is different for colors. As a result, color ghost is generated, possibly leading to mistaken recognition of colors. To cope with this, there is a proposal having the function to correct the color ghost (Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 2-25861).
The conventional marker detection uses color signals R, G and B or Y, M, and C. Because of this, the color detection accuracy is unsatisfactory, possibly causing the mistaken recognition of colors. In this respect, an additional processing for the color ghost correction is required. The processing often suffers from noise. Further, use of only one-color marker loop for one original is allowed in the conventional system. Accordingly, the conventional system cannot meet such a demand that markers of a plurality of colors are designated to a single original, and the color change processings are used for the respective colors. Further, since the conventional system makes the marker editing process while reading image data, the system cannot process complicated figures.